


Lost Creek Academy

by MonochromaticGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Comedy, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Murder, Mystery, Original Character(s), Private School, Rating: M, Thriller, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromaticGirl/pseuds/MonochromaticGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot Adams is in his first year of high-school and has been looking for something that most would never think twice about, his father. The fear of never knowing why his father disappeared from his life, he enters Lost Creek Academy in search of comfort and anything that connects Elliot to him. But first, he must complete the education requirements needed to satisfy his mother before he goes in search of Parker Adams. He must decide before the end of his senior year, stay with the friends he makes along the way, or leave everything behind and look for his father. What is his mother keeping from him? Why does it seem taboo to speak of his father’s name at the academy? What is the academy hiding? Will Elliot be able to handle the truth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Entry to Lost Creek Academy** _

 

 

 

 

 

“Mom, I got all my stuff, I promise.”

 

        It was very much like her to worry and fret for every little thing, though he was used it by now. He closes his eyes and lets out a soft sigh, letting a smile make its way to his face. He sported traditional black slacks, with a white button up shirt and a blue vest above it, with the owl crest of Lost Creek Academy proudly presented on the left breast of his vest.

 

“You say that now, but I won’t be surprised when you call me and say how you forgot your books and such young man.” His mother, Marie, continues as she adjusts his tie hurriedly, “Next thing you know I’m walking in here in pajamas while everyone else is giving me the evil eye.” She huffs in annoyance, finishing her task.

 

“Yeah.” Elliot replies absentmindedly, his mind swirling with thoughts of what the academy will be like. He was standing in front of the train doors as they opened, gripping the cold handle tightly. He was anxious to get on, though he wanted to give a proper goodbye to his mother. It was the least he could do. She was an older woman, in her early 50’s now, though she did not look it at all at first glance. She had her light brown hair tied up into a tight bun, with no locks being out of place, and wore grey slacks, a white button up shirt, and a grey office jacket over it.

 

“Don’t give me that ‘yeah’, listen to me when I’m talking!” She glares at his son with both her piercing blue hues, thin brows furrowing into a slight frown. Her son had always been a bit of scatterbrain, it was a real wonder how he managed to pull straight A’s in all his classes, including the advanced ones. Though she was not complaining at all in that department, she was sure as hell complaining now that it would be awhile before she saw him again. Though it was not like she was home very often anyway. She was actually usually away on business trips, and so Elliot rarely saw his mother home.

 

“Hey, come here.” He says softly, reaching out to his mother. He pulls her into a warm embrace, his arms wrapping around her waist tightly, and nuzzles his face into the crook of her neck. He was slightly shorter than her, and his mother loved it dearly because it was like he was her little boy all over again.

 

She lets out a content sigh, and smiles lightly, her chin resting atop his shoulder. She could not stay mad at him for long. In this moment, all her worries of Elliot fitting in into the school disappeared, she just knew he would be alright on his own. He was her son, after all. They stand there together for a few moments, huddled together in the chilly morning of autumn, before a large horn resounded in their ears, signaling the train’s soon departure.

 

“I have to go.” Elliot lets out softly, a sad smile staining his lips. They break away from their embrace as he reaches down and grabs his bag, and gives her a light peck on her cheek. She smiles at him and rolls her eyes, and waves a pale hand goodbye as he swiftly walks up the steps into the train. He could be sweet when he wanted to.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

         

 

        The train was unsurprisingly full of young men all around. All smiles and laughter it seemed to Elliot, who did not pay too much mind over it. He easily slips in between the people blocking his path, who were busy putting their luggage above their assigned seats. He pulls out a small, ripped slip of paper from his pocket and looks at what seems to be written hastily on it. ‘B24’. Currently, he was in the seating area of only A, and so he proceeds to walk down further down the shaggy red carpeting and opens the door at the end of it. After walking through two more carts down, he finally finds his seat, in which the two seats in front of him and the one next to him were surprisingly empty. Without a second thought, he sits down on the cushiony dark red seat and places his bag on the seat right next to him. The train had already departed, so if these seats were empty it was probably because they had missed their stop. Elliot actually preferred it this way, now that there were no forced formalities that he would have to sit through. And instead, he could have the window seat and listen to music, peacefully.

 

        The song ‘Hands’ by Aaron Taos started flowing into his ear smoothly like water, as he rested his chin on his pale hand while his elbow rested on the arm rest whilst looking out the window. Tall, thick trees stood proudly on both sides of the train as they rushed past them, making it seem as though they were going through a tunnel. It was amazing to Elliot how there was such a vast area of woodland, the forest seemed to be never ending. He had known beforehand that the school was in a secluded area, far away from the cities, but he did not think it would be this much. His heterochromatic eyes widened as he remembered that the ride would last at least five hours before they got to their destination. He groans silently in his head, thinking maybe this was a bad idea. But it was too late to back down now, he needed answers. And I’m going to get them soon. With that thought in mind, he closes his eyes and lets the sweet feeling of darkness take over his body.

   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The sound of children laughing is the first thing he hears once he is asleep. It echoes in his ears, ringing loudly. They were in the kitchen, his mom and him, and some neighborhood kids accompanied by their parents. Balloons were everywhere in sight, on the floor, tied to the table and chairs, everywhere. There was also a large chocolate cake on the checkered table, it was crowded and stared at by wide, curious eyes belonging to that of the children. Everything is grey and dark, the room, the people, everything. Except for his mother, Marie. She was the only one in color. She smiles at him, a sweet closed-eyed smile, but it is not him who she is smiling at. No, it was a younger version of Elliot. Ah, he remembers now. This was his birthday, the day he turned the special number of seven. He was going to be a big boy now. But something is missing. It was not the lack of presents, there was plenty on the kitchen counter. It was not the lack of party decorations, everything was in cool cars with streamers and car cups, just like he wanted. So what was missing? Ah, yes. His father was not here.  He was probably held up at work, or at least that was what his mother had said. Elliot could wait for him. He would wait for him. He wanted him there when blew out the candles, just like he did every year._

 

_The room was void of noise, it was eerily quiet. The guests were no longer there in the kitchen, the party had ended. It was dark, save for the one and only lit candle in the room. Elliot was there, sitting before his birthday cake that had been sliced up and given to the guests, but the candle had still remained lit despite the circumstances. His snow-white hair tangled up in slight curls were hanging loosely beside his shoulders, as he waited patiently for his father to arrive. It was probably around midnight now. In the room next to him, where his mother and father slept, his mother was there yelling frantically into the phone, something about reporting a missing man. But she’s wrong, Elliot thought, he is not missing, he’s held up at work, that’s all._

 

         _Elliot was asleep now, his head lying on the hard kitchen table. His mother came in a few minutes later, noticing his son’s predicament with sad, puffy, red eyes. She had told him to come to bed a few hours ago, but he would not listen, he was a stubborn boy. She then left and came back with a warm and soft blanket, and wrapped it around his shoulders. She then leans down even further and kisses his forehead softly, wishing him goodnight as she blows out the candle and leaves for bed._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

        Elliot wakes up to the screeching sound of the rusty train coming to a stop, his body jolting awake from the impact. He groans loudly this time, and rubs his left, grey eye with his thin hands. He adjusts the black eyepatch on his right eye, which was covering an unusual color of blood red , and sees the multiple bodies of boys moving in Lost Creek Academy uniforms into the northern door, heading towards the only exit of the first cart in the train. He quickly takes off his black headphones and rests them on his thin shoulders, while also grabbing his bag and quickly jogging to line that began to form near the door. The carts rapidly began to get full, and soon enough Elliot was surrounded by the smell of sweat, hair spray, and what seemed to be gallons of cologne.

 

        After what had seemed like an eternity on that train, he finally made it out alive somehow. And the sight that greeted him was something that he knew he would never forget. The school was literally a castle. It was utterly, outrageously, big.So this is what a private, rich-kid school looks like.He followed the large crowd of boys heading into the not so shockingly, large gated entry. The white, rusty gates creaked as they were forced open, allowing for a swarm of young men to pass through. At the top of the gates, was a beautifully arched sign that read :

 

        

_**Welcome to Lost Creek Academy** _

 

In that moment, he felt as though he was all alone despite being in the midst of a crowd, frozen in place. No one else mattered, it was the school building and him, and it felt as though the academy was looking straight through him….

 

‘Oh Stars, what the hell did I get myself into?’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Any of the images and songs used in this fic do not belong to me, they belong to their rightful owners. However, I do own the plot and characters in this story.

 

**_Chapter 2 : Getting Settled_ **

 

He remembered this feeling of being lost and vulnerable, it was definitely not a pleasant feeling, and it had been awhile since he had felt it. He was certainly feeling it now more than ever before in his entire life.

 

Elliot was currently trying to find his dorm number, just like the other hundreds of young students did as well. It was not an easy task to do in the midst of chaos, and he had just barely started searching. When he had gotten off the train and inside the creepy gates, he was greeted with many women and men, that appeared to be teachers judging from their attire and posture, standing at the entrance. They were standing there with their arms raised high above the crowd, holding large sheets of white paper with bold letters on them arranged in alphabetical order. It seemed the students would get their information from them. Now since his last name began with an A, he quickly made a beeline towards a petite woman holding up a sign that read A-F. She was rather young, perhaps around mid-twenties, with short, dark-brown hair styled into a bob, and bright brown eyes. She was currently attending to one of the students, who had gotten a vanilla folder with what appeared to be his name on it, and once done she quickly calls out to the next person in line.

 

Elliot surprisingly did not have to wait very long before she was already asking for his name.

 

“Oh, um. It’s Adams. Elliot Adams.” He said politely, curiously looking up at  his surroundings as she searched for his last name on the folder. He could not help but stare at the huge antique, bricked buildings, as they were clearly old. _How old was the school?_

 

“Ah! Found it! Almost passed that little sucker!” She exclaims happily, her full, pink lips spreading into a wide smile, “Here you go! Your dorm number, class schedule, calendar, map, and things like that are all in there! Oh and here’s your dorm key! Now don’t go losing that because this will be the only one you’ll get for the entire school year, so take good care of it!” She finishes with a slight chuckle and a closed-eyed smile, handing him the documents.

 

“Thank you.” Elliot says gratefully, looking into her eyes and giving her one of his rare smiles. “This was really helpful.” And it was true, this helped clear his mind immensely from most of his worries.

 

Her eyes widened as soon as she saw such a beautiful expression, it was so sweet and sincere. It was mesmerizing and it made her flush in embarrassment for thinking that, so she tried to act as cool as she possibly could.

 

“Oh! I.. ah….um it’s no problem really!” She stuttered out quickly while shaking her hands in front of her as if to further her point, “Just helping students out, ya know? I...uh, next!” She said turning away from him with brown eyes as wide as saucers, and calling onto the next person in line.

 

Elliot took that as his cue to leave, and swiftly slipped his bag onto his shoulder and gripped the folder tightly as he walked away from the stand. _That was odd. It must have been her first day, or maybe….no it doesn’t matter. Oh well, time to find my room._ And with that thought he follows the crowd that went into the direction of the two castle like buildings. _There must be where the dormitories are held, since no one else is going to any other direction._ But just to make sure, he quickly looks at what was printed into the plastic hanging off his dormitory key that was held in his left hand, along with his folder. **A337.** So his room was in the A building, that much he knew. This was going to take a while, especially with his horrible sense of direction.

 

He quickly steps off into the side, away from the crowd, and into a large oak tree that provided a huge space of shade, which he was grateful for. Elliot leans his wavy, snow-like locks against the bark of the tree tiredly and opens up the vanilla folder, quickly pulling out a map. The direction in which he was previously heading had been correct, it lead to the **A** and **B** buildings, both of which were the dormitories belonging to the students. Looking at the map closely, Elliot decided to mine as well know all about the physical aspect of the campus. From what he has read already, there are apparently six buildings in the entire campus, five of which were available to the students. And each building had 3 floors, not including the basement, though students were not allowed in there either. That was were extra, or not needed equipment were kept.

 

Furthermore, academic studies were apparently held in building **C** , such as English, History, Science and Math as well as the school library. The floors were separated by grade level. In building **D** foreign languages and other electives were held, including Latin, Greek, French, Spanish, Chinese Mandarin, and German. Photography, art, and astronomy were also available there, to name a few. As soon as Elliot had finished reading the bullet points, his eyes had gleamed with even more curiosity, his right blood-red eye twinkling in excitement. Building **E** was prohibited under any circumstances to students, and they were to be immediately expelled if caught wandering in or coming out, as they were the teacher’s dormitories. No other information was given about the building. _Huh? That’s weird. Well it doesn’t matter anyway, they are just the rooms for teachers._ Continuing reading the map, Building **F** was home to extracurricular activities such as gym class, boxing, and swim class, and the building also held the cafeteria for students.

 

_Woah. This is amazing. The school is so big._ Elliot’s heart raced considerably from excitement or fear, he did not know, but regardless it allowed for all the information to sink and register in his brain slowly. Excitement because perhaps he could enjoy himself at the academy- _No,_ Elliot reminds himself, _I’m only here for one reason and one reason only. I need to get answers._ But he knew that perhaps his heart raced quickly out of fear, because he could not help but think that the school _was_ strange. Once he had gotten off the train, he had this uncomfortable, and eerie feeling that someone was watching him. Not a curious glance, not a general stare in his direction, but rather a full-on, heated stare on _him_.

 

But, Elliot being Elliot, made it seem as though he could not feel the eyes watching his every move. His face remained expressionless, eyes bored, and his body not tense in the slightest. He tried to ignore it, and thankfully the uncomfortable feeling of eyes on him did stop, when he had gotten inside the crowd of people, that is. _Was it one of the students?_ He could not help but wonder as he straightened himself up from the tree to leave. He grips the strap of his bag on his right shoulder tightly, knuckles turning white. _Well I’ll think about it once I get settled in. After all, I have all year to learn about this school._

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

Elliot knows that he has thought about this quite a few a times already, but he could not help it, the school was _huge._ In the last 15 minutes that he had spent looking for his dorm, he managed to get in the wrong dorm room twice, bump into 3 people of which one was incredibly rude, and mistakenly went inside a storage closet thinking it was his dorm room. But finally, _finally,_ he found his dorm room on the third floor and deep within the building.

 

He stood there in front of the mahogany colored door on the empty, blue hallway, glancing out of the corner of his left eye to the golden colored plate with number and names, and read out loud :

 

**Dorm Room : A337**

**Elliot Adams : First Year**

**Damien Cadwell : Second Year**

**Tyler Fitzpatrick : First Year**

 

It looked like he would be rooming with two other people, and he silently hoped before opening the door that they would not try to get into his personal space. He didn’t intend to make “best friends” at the school, not that he had anyone that close before, but rather just remain neutral or on good terms with them.

 

Elliot lets out a tired sigh, and slips in his I.D inside the golden colored handle, his mind preparing for the worse. What if he had to room with some party people? Or troublemakers? Or even worse, the dirty type of people who have their dorms stinking all the time. He silently shudders from the last thought. _It’s now or never, I guess._ He gathers up some courage and turns the handle and pushes the door open, his unpatched eye immediately glancing down at his feet, before stepping in inside. The door immediately lets out a quiet _ccreeaak,_ startling Elliot a little, before coming to a stop when Elliot is fully inside, with his head up high looking at the room.

 

“Oh hey! You’re pretty late roomie!” Is the first thing Elliot hears when he closes the door behind him. He had been standing behind the door, it appears, as he walks away from the entrance and sits on a twin bunk bed on the right side of the room with a smile.

 

The room was, not shockingly, big. It was large sized with white colored walls and black borders decorating it. The furniture was modern like, all of it was black. There were two bunk beds in the room, one on the right side of the room wall, the other on the left, and a single large desk feet away from the door, directly in view of it as it pressed against the wall. They had white plain white sheets, and black covers.  

 

“Oh um...I’m sorry, who are you?” Elliot asks softly, looking at him with brows furrowed. _Has he been waiting for me?_ Elliot thinks nervously.

 

“The name’s Tyler, but I’d prefer if you didn’t call me that. Ty is just fine. I’m assuming you’re either Elliot or Damien, right?” Ty asks casually from the bottom bunk bed, crouching slightly, his smile never faltering.

 

“Uh, yeah. I’m Elliot. Nice to meet you.” Elliot walks closer and puts out his hand for Ty to shake. Tyler’s smile widens as he stands and grips his hand and shakes it.

 

“Likewise.”

 

Elliot takes this opportunity to actually look at Tyler now that he is up so close. Ty was taller than him, _Maybe around 5’8?,_ and had short, messy, brown hair bunched up lazily, tan skin and bright green eyes. He was attractive, not very muscular but still lean and fit from what Elliot could see from his uniform. And although they wore the same uniform, Ty wore the black blazer that matched with his black slacks. Ty also does not miss the opportunity to analyze his roommate. Elliot was average height, probably around 5’6, with thin, pale limbs. He had chin-length, white, wavy hair and grey eyes. Despite the extra accessory on his face, anyone could tell that he had a baby face from a mile away. Or at least Ty assumed both his eyes were grey. Although Elliot’s right eye was actually red under his eyepatch, Ty didn’t need to know that.

 

_The kid must be popular with the ladies,_ thinks Ty silently, _the cute appearance drives them nuts._

 

Elliot is the first to break away from his grip, and instead walks to the bottom bunk bed to the right that is filled with familiar bags and suitcases as Ty also breaks away and lays back on his bed.

 

“Oh, is all that yours? I had assumed they were Damien's since you weren’t here yet.” Asks Ty curiously.

 

“Mhmm.”  Elliot says simply, nodding once before beginning to unpack everything. He didn’t mean to ignore the guy, he was just tired. It had been a long trip after all.

 

“Woah, that’s gonna take a while to put everything away. I would wait until after the ceremony to do all that.” Ty says as he sits up right from his bed, reaching down to the floor to get his shoes.

 

“There’s a ceremony?” He asks turning his head while stopping from opening another suitcase. _Oh great. Guess I’m not sleeping soon._

 

“Yeah, you didn’t know? Every year there’s this ceremony for students. It’s to motivate them to do well this year and other crap like that.” Ty answers as he ties the other shoe, “ And if we don’t leave now, we’ll be late.” He finishes and gets off the bed and walks to the door.

 

“Come on, let’s go.” Ty says hurriedly and steps out into the hallway as Elliot takes off his bag and walks out with him.

 

“Hey, don’t we need to lock our room before we leave?” Elliot asks before reaching the handle and turning it, only to realize that it was already locked.

 

“Pretty cool, huh? They lock on their own the instant you close them.” Ty says with grin, heading to the northern side of the third floor.

 

“Yeah.” Elliot says following him. It seemed they were heading towards the stairs that lead to the first floor. He takes a look around him, the walls, the ceiling, and the floor. The dormitories did not look the same as one would expect by looking outside. The outside of the buildings had look old and castle like since it was made out of brick and stones, while the inside had carpeted floors and blue walls with modern cylinder lights hanging from the ceiling, illuminating the otherwise dark hallway. The school must’ve remodeled buildings A and B.

 

“Where is the ceremony going to be held anyway?” Elliot couldn’t help but ask as their steps echoed loudly as they walked down the stairs.

 

“Hmm?” Ty hums as he bounces off the last step and onto the ground, before walking down another set of stairs. “Oh yeah, it’s going to be outside in the back, in the garden.”

 

The garden? Oh yeah, Elliot remembered glancing over that part in the map. It was behind the A building, which meant that it was thankfully near. The con was that it was actually chilly outside, despite it being pretty early in September.

 

Elliot nods and that’s the end of their conversation as they walk the rest of the way down in comfortable silence, which he appreciated greatly. When they reach the first floor, the immediately head out through the back door of the building, and follow the stone path leading to the garden. He regrets now that he didn’t bring his blazer inside the brown satchel he carried all day as a gust of cold wind blows past him.

 

“Hey over here!” Someone shouts as soon as him and Ty arrive at the plethora of seats filled with students.

 

“Oh hey!” Ty yells back as he sees the familiar face of a friend, grinning and waving.

 

Elliot took that as his cue to leave, and turned to the opposite direction and attempted to walk away as he spotted one empty chair two rows before the last row. Only to have his arm tugged at by Ty.

 

“Hey where you going? You can come sit with my friends and me!” Ty says smiling as he doesn’t wait for a response and tugs at Elliot, walking towards 3 people waving frantically at him.

 

“W-what? Wait!” Elliot stutters with wide eyes, not expecting that at all. But his cries fall on deaf ears as a horn blows coming from the stage, signaling the commencement of the ceremony.

  
  
**“Welcome all to Lost Creek Academy!”**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, MonochromaticGirl here! This my first ever story that I've posted on this website and let me tell you, I'm super excited! For this chapter, I have placed a picture of Elliot just to satisfy anyone who bothered to read this. Please leave any feedback on the comments down below, and give a kudos if you liked this story. Any suggestions, ideas for the plot or whatever more you would like to see, please tell me so! Alright, I'l end the notes here. Bai~~!

**_Chapter 3 : The Welcoming Ceremony_ **

 

_ ‘I really need some sleep.’  _

 

After the principle had greeted the entire student body, the crowd erupted into cheers. Elliot’s ears ringed from the sheer power of the people’s yells, though Ty had seemed to be doing just fine despite the noise, and without a doubt had a stupid grin on his face. Elliot would not be surprised if the fool partook in the cheering as well, though it seemed to him that he was not the only who had remained quiet. As soon as they had reached the row where Ty’s friends were sitting, they had made space for Elliot to sit too, as they saw him tagging along, or rather,  _ pulled _ along by Ty. Two of the three boys offered him a kind smile, while the other just silently looked at him before turning away to the stage, seemingly not caring for who he was. When the cheering had finally calmed down, Elliot ended up with Ty sitting on his left side, along with his friends on his left side as well.

 

“Hey man! Made it in time. Who’s he?” A blonde boy with curly hair whispers to Ty, while pointing his thumb at Elliot as the headmaster begins to speak on the microphone. Something about rules and regulations at the academy.

 

Elliot of course tried to focus on what the principle was saying, but he couldn’t drown out Ty’s friend’s voices talking about him even if he wanted to. Instead he decided to focus on what was on the stage.

 

The headmaster was surprisingly not a fat, old man, like Elliot pictured the head of an academy would be. He instead was a rather tall man that muscles were visible even through his suit, which surprised Elliot greatly. He had his black hair slicked back and nicely styled, with a few grey hairs that could be seen even from the distance in which Elliot sat, and a few wrinkles of age kissing at the corner of his eyes and forehead. Elliot had to admit, the man was handsome despite his older age, with high cheekbones and a defined jaw that could probably cut through diamonds. Elliot didn’t quite catch his name, as he could finally drown out every noise that was occurring right now, but he figured he would learn it later in the year.

 

The headmaster was also not the only one on the stage. There was a man and two other women sitting behind him on his right side, all dressed professionally but not wearing anything similar in the slightest. The man was perhaps in his mid-thirties, the same with the other two women, and wore a black suit and tie, with a white button-up shirt underneath his blazer. He was a ginger and had light brown eyes, the combination of the two was interesting to Elliot, who was currently tapping his thigh anxiously with all his fingers in his right hand.  The two women he did not pay too much mind as something else caught his attention as soon as he had finished looking at the the man. That horrible sensation of being watched yet again. 

 

A shiver went down his spine, and he calmed himself down before he could let himself show the discomfort on his face. _ Just breath. Don’t make it obvious. Calm down.  _ He slowly leans back on his chair, no longer slouching as he comes back to reality and begins to listen to what the headmaster was saying.  _ You’re fine.  _ He slowly looks up from his feet and up at the left side of the stage, only to see a pair of dark eyes staring straight at him. 

 

“Please welcome your student council president,  **_Ryosuke Akiyama_ ** !”

 

Ryousuke stands from his chair and walks gracefully towards the microphone as the entire crowd erupted in claps yet again. Elliot freezes in his seat, his grey eye trailing down to his feet, pretending to be so interested in them.  _ Calm down. You’re fine.  _

 

“Hello and good evening to everyone. As you all know, my name is Ryosuke Akiyama, and I am Lost Creek Academy’s current student council president.” He pauses momentarily, allowing the crowd to cheer for a second, before it quiets down once more. Elliot doesn’t try and stop his glare from piercing Ryousuke as he continues speaking. “This year will be a year of prosperity, a year of hard work and diligence from all of us attending this academy. This year, will not be like all the other years, for this year we will give it our all. And I hope we all get along as well, thank you.” The ebony haired young man finishes, his dark eyes never leaving Elliot as he walks away from the stand and sits down once more in his chair.

 

“Hey are you okay? You lookin’ kinda pale there,” Ty asks, taking off his blazer not so gracefully and places it around Elliot, “Here take this, you can give it back once we’re back in our room.” 

 

The entire student body stands up and cheers once he is done, except for innocent, little Elliot, who remained glued to his seat. He refused to look at Ryousuke as it would be problematic if the other would take it as a challenge of authority of sorts. No, he would not pay him any attention. The last thing he needed was to have enemies in this school.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


“Ohhh~ So he’s the one with the scholarship, huh?” A handsome, blond young boy asks teasingly, his light blue eyes looking straight at Ryousuke as they both sit in their according seats in the council room. “What was his name again? Elijah? Ellen? Hmm~?”

 

Ryousuke does not bother to respond nor glance in his direction, his cold, ebony eyes scanning through the files in a vanilla folder of a certain grey-eyed boy. He finally finds the one that he had been looking for, and swiftly picks it up and lays it out in front of the mahogany and round table, for all of the council members to see.

 

“What’s so special about him? It’s just a damn scholarship. So annoying.” Growls another, his emerald green eyes glaring fiercely at the sheet of paper as he leans back with his chair, his feet perched up on the table.

 

“Ah~ Don’t be so angry Damien~ I was just saying since he must be really smart.” He speaks again, this time not looking at Ryousuke, but rather the sheet of information now held in his right hand.  _ Elliot Adams, huh. _

 

“Not only that, Rhys, but there’s something else.” Ryousuke says, his hands gripping tightly together as he sits up straight in his chair. 

 

“Huh? What do you mean?" Asks a calm voice sitting beside Damien as he looks at the student council president questionably, dark blue hues showing concern.

 

“What I mean Matthew, is how is he even here? At the academy?” Ryousuke rhetorically asks, and pushes up his thick, black framed glasses back into place, “Since when did Lost Creek Academy offer scholarships?”

 

It was then and there that the situation finally registered into all the five people in the room, making the room fall into silence. How  _ was _ here then?

 

“Are you saying he sneaked in or something?” Damien asks gruffly, confusion in his eyes as he looks at Ryousuke, dark arms crossed and muscles bulging.

 

“No. I’m saying that why would he allow scholarships  _ this _ year.” Ryousuke sighs as he rubs his forehead in frustration, “Why would headmaster Roseheart deliberately want a commoner like  _ him  _ inside the academy?”

 

No one had an answer to that question, as expected. Why would the headmaster want him in the school? It made no sense whatsoever. How would bringing in a commoner into the school benefit them at all? This could bring good publicity to the school, but not really much that they would benefit greatly. So why did he do it?

 

“Well, maybe he wanted..oh I don’t know...Ugh, why does it even matter Ryou?” Rhys asks whiningly, leaning on the table with his elbow, chin in hand, “It’s just a stupid scholarship, that’s all it is.”

 

“No it is not, Rhys.” Ryousuke answers simply, giving the blond boy a cold stare, “It is too strange to ignore.”

 

“I agree that it is strange, but maybe you should let this one go Ryou.” Yawns out a auburn-haired boy, sitting up from his head laying down in his arms, “There’s nothing you can about it, so just let it be.”

 

Ryousuke doesn’t saying anything as he looks at all of the council members coldly, before looking down the watch on his wrist.

 

“We should be heading out now. The ceremony starts in 20 minutes,” Ryousuke says stoically as he adjusts his uniform slightly in order to look presentable, before continuing, “ And you’re wrong Nathaniel. There is something I can do.”

  
  


“I’m going to find out what makes Mr. Elliot so special.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After the ceremony had came to an end, Elliot planned to get far away as possible from everyone right now. He needed some time alone and a quiet place to get his thoughts gathered, and he was sure as hell not getting that from hanging out with Ty and his friends. No offence to him of course, he was a nice person, but that was not something he needed right now. Thankfully, today was a free day of sorts, as school would not start until tomorrow. The headmaster encouraged the students to roam the campus, but warned them to not stray from the paths, as it was easy to get lost. Elliot did not need to be told twice. 

 

So as soon as the horn blew in dismissal, Elliot had bolted from his chair, giving no explanation to Ty and his friends, and ran. He didn’t know exactly to where he was running to, or why he felt like he needed to desperately, but he did. His mind shut down and his body was running on pure instinct now. He wondered where this would take him, but then he realized that he didn’t really care.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


One way or another, he somehow ended up behind the C building. Which was located on the other side of the campus, and also on the top right corner of the campus. He sat down on patch of grass that sat beside the stoned path, which lead to the front entrance of the C building, and stared at the 10 foot wall in front of him. It was a cracked, white, and old but sturdy wall, and was also covered in a bunch of vines, layer after layer it seemed. Some of the rumors he heard about that school was that the reason they built that wall instead of having normal gates, was that it was to keep the students from being attacked by wolves. Another had said that it was because the wall prevented the students from wandering into the woods and shallow creeks and rivers in it, to keep them from straying from the stoned path. Either way, it was supposedly built to keep students away from harm. It made no difference to Elliot, who was thinking that the place wasn’t really that quiet, since students were free to roam, and Elliot could hear them chatting as they walked closer and closer towards him.

 

Elliot didn’t know what came over him, but in his desperation of wanting to be alone and not be found, he grips at the vines hanging down over the wall and starts to climb. His breath quickens as he supports weight with his feet slipping into the crevices of the wall and hard vines, his hands gripping them tightly as he hears the voices come closer. One foot after the other, he finally makes it to the top, and bounces down the other side while still gripping at the vines, and lands on the ground feet first. He is on the other side of the wall of the campus. He got out. And he didn’t get caught. He was alone. The voices on the other side stopped at the wall, and then continued talking about who knows what. Some dry grass crunched under their weight, and judging from how the conversation had started, they were not going to be leaving soon.

  
_Well. I guess it’s time to explore._


End file.
